PELAYAN RESTORAN YANG JATUH CINTA PADA ATASANYA
by Giri Diwa Adam
Summary: Naruto Penasaran dengan Sikapnya Crusch Ia mencoba Mengikuti Setiap Kegiatan tika Ia sadar sepertinya Ia sedang Jatuh Cinta Pada Atasanya itu.


**"PELAYAN RESTORAN YANG JATUH CINTA PADA ATASANYA "**

 **RE: ZERO Tappei Nagatsuki**

 **NARUTO = Masashi Khisimoto**

* * *

 _ **SEBELUM ITU SAYA MAU NGUCAPIN RASA TERIMAKASIH YANG SEDALAM-DALAMNYA BUAT SENPAI IKEDA YANG TELAH RELA NGELUANGIN WAKTUNYA BUAT SEKERDAR BACA ATAU REVIEW BERKAT DIA SAYA DAPAT BANYAK IDE UNTUK MEMBUAT CERITA.**_

 _ **ALURNYA DAN JUDULNYA MUNGKIN AGAK GAJE TETAPI INI MURNI DARI OTAK SAYA ,JADI SAYA MINTA REVIEWNYA BUAT KAWAN-KAWAN BIAR CERITANYA SEMAKIN BAIK**_

 _ **TERIMAKASIH BUAT PARA SENPAI SAYA DI FIC YANG SUDAH LAMA MEREKA SALAH SATU INSPIRATOR SAYA DALAM MENULIS**_

 _ **OK DARI PADA BASA-BASI LAGI NTAR KEBURU BASI NIKMATI FIC SAYA INI**_

* * *

 _ **Saya mau Ngasih Attackment:**_

 _ **Penulis Cerita Yang Jago.**_

 _ **Belajar Jadi Saya Butuh bimbinganya.**_

 _ **belajar Menulis cerita Jadi Mohon Maaf Jika Ada Kesalahan.**_

 _ **Fic Ketiga saya Akan Saya kembangkan Lagi**_

 _ **mempunyai 3 Orang pemain utama dan 2 orang pemain pendukung yaitu : [MC] KARSTEN [MC] [PemainPendukung] Van Astrea.[Pemain Pendukung]**_

 _ **semuanya ..**_

 _ **akan saya kembangin Lagi**_

* * *

 _ **Di sebuah Kampung di Pinggiran Kota Jakarta Hiduplah seorang pemuda yang ceria dan penuh semangat walau hidupnya serba kekurangan itu bukan menjadi halangan Baginya Ia tetap Menjalani Hidupnya dengan Penuh semangat seperti tidak kekurangan sama sekali.**_

 _ **P**_ ** _agi_** _ **itu naruto Baru Saja mau memulai Aktivitasnya ,Ia mengawalinya dengan berolahraga mengitari kampung sebelum Ia berangkat ke tempat kerjanya .Kebetulan Hari itu merupakan Hari pertama Naruto bekerja Di Restoran Milik Temanya .**_

 _ **Naruto Berjoging ria mengitari kampung kecil itu setiap rumah dan gang ia sambangi dengan Senyuman Ramah Khas dirinya walau cuma ada beberapa orang saja tetapi orang-orang itu menanggapi ramahnya senyuman Naruto.**_

 _ **Ditengah-tengah Lari Naruto Melihat Sebuah Rumah Yang Tampak Berbeda dengan Rumah Di sekitarnya Bentuk Rumah itu seperti istana Yang cukup Megah dan Mewah.**_ ** _Sepertinya_** _ **itu rumah orang Kaya di Kampung ini .ia menghentikan Langkahnya dan memandangi Istana Yang indah itu Ia Berhayal dalam Fikiranya Bahwa Ia ingin memiliki Sebuah istana Dan membawa Kedua orang Tuanya ke dalam istanya kelak ketika ia sukses Nanti. Naruto meneruskan Larinya Hingga sampai di depan teras rumahnya .Naruto Mulai Masuk Ke dalam Rumahnya Dan bersiap untuk berangkat Kerja .Sarapan Pagi Sudah Di Meja Makan Begitu Juga Kedua Orang Tua Naruto.**_

"Selamat pagi...Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan"

"Selamat Pagi Naruto.."

"Wahh Naruto Seperti nya Kau semangat sekali Pagi ini.."

"Iya Tou-chan Aku mendapat Beberapa ide tadi pada saat lari..Rupanya Lari Pagi itu sehat.."

"Benar sekali naruto..Memang Olahraga Pagi itu memang sehat..."

"Dulu Kaa-chan sering melakukanya ?"

"Ya ..Kaa-chan sering melakukanya Setiap pagi..Hingga Kaa-chan bertemu dengan Tou-chan mu di taman saat itu Tou-chan Mu sedang kebingugan mencari sepatunya yang hilang.."

"Apa benar itu Tou-chan ?"

"Ya..Memang benar .. "

 _ **Naruto Menghabiskan Sarapanya dan bergegas menuju Ke kantornya .Naruto Pamit Kepada kedua Orangtuanya ,Ia mengendarai sebuah motor Vespa yang Sudah butut Dan agak berisik..**_

 _ **Di tengah perjalanan Menuju Ke Kantornya Ia melihat sebuah sedan silver mogok dan Sejenak ia membantu Untuk mendorongnya .Ia Turun dari motornya Dan membantu Kakek Itu mendorong Mobilnya.**_

" Kakek..Ada Apa dengan sedanmu ?"

"Sedanku Mogok. sepertinya Aki Mobilku ini sudah lama tak diperbaiki.."

"Apa Aku boleh menolongmu .. Aku Akan Membantumu Sampai Ke bengkel terdekat.."

"Tentu..Apa tidak menggangu perjalananmu anak muda ?"

"Tidak Kakek..Tidak menggangu Perjalananku.."

 **Naruto Membantu Kakek itu mendorong Sedanya Sampai di bengkel sesampainya di depan bengkel Kakek itu memberikan Rasa Terimakasihnya Kepada Naruto Karena Telah Menolongnya mendorong Naruto Ingin pergi Tiba-tiba kakek itu memanggil Naruto."**

"Oii..Anak muda kemari .."

"Ada apa kakek apa ada masalah ?"

"Tidak..Tetapi apa kau bisa membantuku sedikit.."

"Ya ..Apa yang kau perlukan ?"

"Tolong Antar Tuanku ke kantornya karena aku tidak bisa mengatarnya aku harus menunggu Mobil ini..Ia sudah terlambat.."

"Ya ..Aku Akan membantumu Kakek.."

 _ **Dari sebuah sedan Silver itu Turunlah seorang Gadis berambut Hijau Dengan Mata Coklat karamel ,Gadis cantik itu sepertinya sedang kesal karena terlambat masuk ke kantornya .Gara-gara kendaraan yang ia tumpangi basa-basi Gadis itu langsung menarik Tangan Naruto Yang membuat Naruto Kaget seketika.**_

"Cepat !...Aku sudah terlambat."

"Iya..Iya Sebentar Ini pakai Helm Mu Dahulu demi keselamatan mu."

 _ **Gadis itu memakai helmnya dan menaiki Vespa itu. naruto pamit kepada kakek itu dan menacap gasnya dengan dalam.**_

"Kakek..Kami Pamit dulu.." dengan Senyuman Ramahnya.

"Ya..Hati-hati.."

 ** _Kakek itu telah memberikan restunya dan Naruto berangkat Dengan Gadis itu Diperjalanan Ia bertanya Kepada gadis itu kenapa ia cemberut._**

" kau cemberut begitu ?"

"Aku sudah terlambat tau..Bisa Kau cepatkan Lagi Motormu.."

"Bisa..Tetapi agak sedikit berbahaya.."

"Tak..Apa Yang penting aku sampai di kantorku.."

"Baiklah Jika itu Maumu..."

 _ **Naruto Menancap Gasnya Dengan Dalam Dan membuat gadis itu tersentak ke depan dan kebelakang .Lalu ia membuka Pemicaraan lagi..Kali ini Nauto Bertanya Namanya dan Menanyakan Siapa Kakek itu?**_

"Ohh..Ya apa aku boleh tau Siapa Namamu ?"

"Nama Ku..Crusch Karsten..Dan Namamu ?"

"Nama Ku..Naruto Uzumaki.."

"Salam Kenal Naruto-kun"

"Ohh Ya Kakek Yang tadi itu kakek mu ?"

"Buka Itu salah satu Anak buahku Ia Supir mobiku dan juga pelayan di rumah ku."

"Kenapa Kau bertanya begitu ?"

"Tidak..Soalnya ia sudah akrab dengan mu."

"Ia sudah lama bekerja di tempatku .."

 _ **Mereka Sampai di tempat kerjaan Mereka Rupanya Tempat Kerja Naruto dan Crusch ,Sama Di Restoran itu.**_

" Juga bekerja di sini.."

"Ya aku Manager Di tempat Ini.."

"Maaf aku harus buru-Buru Meeting ku akan di mulai."

 _ **Naruto Terbengong sesaat ketika ia melihat cewek yang di tolongnya itu merupakan Pemilik dan Manager Restoran melangkah masuk Ke dalam Restoran itu Ia menuju Ke dapur Sesampainya di dapur ia di sambut oleh seorang pria berambut merah dengan ramah pria itu menyambut naruto.**_

"Heyy..Kau Penggatinya shikamaru di sini kan ?"

"Ya Benar Aku Penggantinya shikamaru.."

"Boleh Ku kenal namamu ?"

"Naruto Uzumaki..Kalau Namamu ?"

"Namaku ReinHard Van Astrea Kepala Koki di sini Kau boleh memenggilku dengan Nama Reinhard."

"Salam kenal..Aku minta Bimbinganmu Reinhard.."

"Dengan senang hati aku akan membimbingmu"

 _ **Naruto Bertanya pada kawan barunya itu Tentang Gadis berambut Hijau itu Dengan Ramah Reinhard menjawab pertanyaanya.**_

" kau tau Gadis itu?"

"Ya aku tau ..Ia pemilik dan manager restoran ini"

"Memang sikapnya seperti itu ya ?"

"Ya Memang sikapnya itu agak sedikit tegas dan disiplin terhadap karyawannya tapi ia gadis yang baikhati.."

 _ **Mendengar Peryataan Dari Temanya itu Naruto semakin penasaran dengan Sikap bosnya itu.**_

 _ **Hari-Hari Bekerja naruto di mulai ia mulai melayani pesanan dari pelanggan hingga membantu temanya menutup toko..**_

 _ **Sepulang bekerja Naruto Langsung Kerumahnya Beatrice untuk meminta Celemeknya Yang dipinjam kemarin Sesampainya di Rumah Beatrice ia langsung mengetuk pintu rumahnya..**_

"Tok.. .Permisi Nona Beatrice"

 _ **Berselang beberapa menit Beatrice Membuka Pintunya**_

"Ya..Ada Apa Naruto ?"

"Aku Ingin meminta celemek yang kau pinjam kemarin.."

"Ohh celemek itu..Sebentar aku ambilkan.."

 _ **Naruto menunggu Beatrice yang sedang mengambil Celemeknya di dalam Beatrice Keluar Rumahnya dan membawa Celemek Milik Naruto.**_

"Ini..Celemek mu .."

"Terimakasih.."Sambil Menerima Celemek Itu"

"Yasudah..Aku pulang dulu ..Sudah malam .."

"Hati-hati Naruto "

"Ya"

 _ **Naruto Berlalu Meninggalkan Rumah Beatrice .Dan membawa Vespanya menuju kerumah Sesampainya di Rumah Naruto di sambut oleh Orangtuanya.**_

"Selamat datang Naruto.."

" -chan dan Kaa-chan..Terimakasih"

"Apa ada Masalah Naruto ?"

"Tidak Tou-chan Aku hanya capek Saja "

"Yasudah ..Cepat Kau Mandi kaa-chan Mu telah mempersiapkan Makanan di meja"

 _ **Berselang Beberapa menit Naruto Makan Di meja Makan ,Khusina Pun Mendekatinya dan bertanya ada apa dengan naruto ..**_

"Naruto..Ada apa dengan mu ?"

"Tidak..Kaa-chan cuma tadi di Tempat kerja Tidak sengaja aku Berpapasan Dengan Boss ku"

"Lalu ..apa yang membuat mu begini ?"

"Aku cuma penasaran saja dengan boss ku itu.."

"Jika kau penasaran dengannya coba kau Ikuti dan bila pelu bantu ia hingga kau bisa menjawab rasa penasaran mu.."

"Bekerjalah dengan Baik.. Buat ia senang ."

"Baiklah Kaa-chan Aku mengerti.."

 _ **Naruto Meninggalkan Meja makan Dan Beralih Kekamarnya ia mulai menutup Mata Untuk Istirahat Sejenak ..**_

* * *

RASA PENASARAN NARUTO PADA BOSSNYA ITU


End file.
